Photo Album
by Winter Anime Fan
Summary: Ed and Al get sent a photo album by Winry. The office joins them in looking through the pictures. Birthday fanfiction for one of my best friends.


Disclaimer: I don't not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Going out to my best friend! This is the surprise I've been teasing you about. I hope you have an awesome day and I wish you lots of happiness and love and stuff like that!

So, without further adieu, enjoy everyone!

 _ **Story Start!**_

* * *

"Nii-san, Winry and Granny sent a package for us." Al absentmindedly said as he walked into the office.

Ed was waiting for Mustang to finish a meeting with Hawkeye and Hughes so he could give him his report. Al had stopped at their room to drop off Ed's suitcase.

"What is it Al?" Ed hung his head over the back of the couch to look at Al upside down. "I don't know Nii-san, but there's a letter, it saayyysss..." Al dragged the word out as he opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

" _Dear Ed and Al, Granny and I were cleaning out the attic and found this. I don't know why it was at our house in the first place but it's yours, so here you go. Love, Winry._ It looks like a book."

Al stood next to Ed and pulled the book out. He handed it to Ed, who impatiently flipped it open.

"It's a bunch of pictures." Ed said as he quickly flipped through the pages. His eyes went wide. "It's our pictures. Look Al!" Havoc, Breda, Falman and Fuery were looking over interested. They crowded around the sofa.

"That's me." Ed pointed to a picture.

A tiny baby wrapped in a baby blue blanket and with blond fuzz covering his head, was sleeping in the arms of someone who you couldn't see in the photo.

The caption read, _"Edward Elric, ten hours old."_

"Boss, you were such a tiny baby." Havoc pointed out, an unlit cigarette dangling from his fingers.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THE CAMERA COULD BARELY GET A PICTURE OF THEM!"

Havoc backed up a little, hands held up in surrender. "Nii-san, that's not what he said. Besides, we were both small babies." Al reached over to flip the page.

They flipped through pictures of Ed growing.

There was a picture of Trisha cradling a sleeping baby Ed, Trisha smiling down at Ed.

A picture of Ed laughing in Trisha's arms while Hohenheim was covered in a white powdery substance. The caption was, " _Ed (five months old), already making mischief._

There was a picture of Ed hugging Trisha's stomach and below it, there was _"Ed's going to be a big brother!"_

Some pictures from then on had Ed 'helping' Hohenheim and Trisha get stuff for a baby.

One amusing photo had Ed scowling (as much as a nearly one year old child could) at Hohenheim who was hiding a smile behind a chastised face.

 _"Ed's already looking out for his baby brother. Scolding Hohenheim for letting me go pick some vegetables from outside. I wasn't allowed to cook dinner today."_

"You sure were protective of Al ever since you were young." Breda commented.

"Yeah, I think Mom wanted to make sure I wasn't feeling abandoned or anything." Ed turned the page. Unnoticed by anyone, Roy, Riza and Hughes came out of Roy's office and stood in the doorway, watching them.

There was picture of a small baby sleeping and being held in small, chubby arms on a pillow. The baby had blond fuzz covering his head, just like Ed had had.

"That's Al." Ed pointed at him, as though the caption below didn't say _"Al, eleven hours old."_

"Al's tiny as well." Havoc pointed at him.

"Ed is right there too." Falman said. "Those arms are too small to belong to their parents."

"What are you doing?" Roy asked, leaning against the doorframe.

The group by the couch jumped and turned to look sheepishly at their CO.

"Winry and Granny sent a photo album for us." Al answered.

"Oh? Pictures of you guys. Let me see." Hughes came over and began flipping through the pictures from the beginning, cooing at the pictures.

"You were so small and cute, Ed, Al." Hughes cooed as Roy and Hawkeye came over, watching over Hughes' shoulder.

The group continued flipping through pictures, watching as the brothers got bigger and Hohenheim disappeared from the pictures.

There was a picture of Trisha holding Ed and Al on her lap, smiling. "That's the first picture we took after Dad left." Al said, sorrow evident in his voice.

The team nodded and made noises of sympathy while Ed scowled at the picture. They continued flipping through.

Roy was making a sarcastic comment about Ed's height when Hughes turned to a page and froze.

"Is that an alchemy circle?!" Hughes yelled in shock.

"WHAT?!" The rest for the team, excluding Ed, Al, Hawkeye and Roy, yelled. Roy raised an eyebrow. "I doubt it's a transmutation circle. Aren't they three and four?" Ed glanced over at the picture, then took the album and turned it to show the others. Hawkeye's eyes widened in surprise, as did Roy's. The team, however, showed more obvious signs of surprise. They gaped at the picture of Ed kneeling next to a transmutation circle which had a wooden bird in the center. Al was standing next to him. Havoc's cigarette fell out of his mouth. The caption was: " _Ed's (4 years old) first transmutation!"_

"Al was three years old and I was four. We'd been learning alchemy for a few months. That was my first successful transmutation. I'd tried before, it never worked before then. Mom was really surprised to learn we taught ourselves." Ed explained, laughing at the others' shock.

"I didn't do my first transmutation until I turned four too." Al said.

"You were four! Four years old and doing alchemy! How?!" Roy yelled. "And you taught yourselves?" Hughes interjected, "Roy tried to explain alchemy to me and I didn't understand **anything**. And we were in our twenties."

"It wasn't that hard." Ed said. "Maybe not for **you**! You child prodigies!" Havoc said indignantly.

"We know you've been doing alchemy for a while, but we thought you had a teacher." Hawkeye calmly explained.

"We had Teacher since we were around eight and nine. Before that we learned from the books in Dad's study." Al answered as Ed flipped the page.

"I didn't know Mom took pictures of this." Ed showed them Al in the process of drawing an array while Ed stood next to him, one hand on Al's, guiding him. " _Ed (four) helping Al (three and a half) draw a transmutation circle."_

"We were just practicing, we didn't use that circle." Ed commented as he flipped the page once more. "Al, look! Remember that!"

Al commented as he stared at the picture. "That's my first transmutation! It's not as good as Nii-san's but..."

"Al, just the fact you can do it is amazing!" Havoc said. "Yeah Al, don't feel bad." "Yes Nii-san."

"This is our first transmutation together." Ed commented. "We made a doll for Winry."

The picture showed the two Elric brothers standing on either side of Winry, who was holding a doll. The three were in front of an array.

Hawkeye looked at the clock. "We need to get back to work, you can watch more pictures during your break if the brothers agree." They made sounds of complaint, but slowly dragged themselves up.

Breda, Falaman, Fuery and Havoc scrambled to their desks when Hawkeye pulled out her gun. Hughes left with a grin and a wave. Roy walked to his office, throwing over his shoulder, "Come on Fullmetal. Let's see the damage report this time." Ed growled and followed him. Al pulled out a book and began reading, putting the album away as he waited for Ed to return. Hawkeye put her gun away and sat at her desk.

The familiar sounds of the office resumed.

* * *

End! Hope you liked it! :) Happy birthday!


End file.
